Death
by Cav allone
Summary: Keluarga? Kerabat? Bukan. Sahabat bahkan temanku pun bukan. Kau rivalku. Tapi, saat kematianmu, aku menangis. Oneshot! For SasuNaru Day and Devangel Heavaell. Warning inside. DLDR.


**A/N:**

_This fiction dedicated to _**SasuNaru **_**Day**__,__and for _**Devangel Heavaell **yang mengingatkan saya akan SasuNaru Day. Hampir aja saya lupa #pikun. O iya, dan untuk seorang _silent reader _yang menyemangati saya—**Angell**-_nee_—maaf jika ini mengecewakanmu. Maaf kan saya, yang belum bisa _update _fict lain dalam waktu dekat ini. Saya harus benar-benar belajar setahun kedepan untuk lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Akhir kata(?), saya harap kalian semua berkenan menerima fict saya di tengah-tengah FNI ini. _Thanks for reading my fict, Minna _:)

**Summary: **

Keluarga? Kerabat? Bukan. Sahabat bahkan temanku pun bukan. Kau rivalku. Tapi, saat kematianmu, aku menangis. Oneshot! For SasuNaru Day and Rei Chan Little Devil. Warning inside. DLDR.

**Warning: **Miss Typo(s), Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, _Death Chara _tapi bukan _bloody _atau _gore_.

Saya harap, kalau tidak suka semua _warning _itu, harap tekan tombol '_back_'. Terima kasih.

**xXx**

"Ap—heh, Teme! Jangan bicara sembarangan kau! Dasar _Kuso-Teme_! Lihat saja nanti! Akan aku kalahkan kau! Aku akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal dan melegenda di Konoha maupun di dunia internasional!"

"Pegang kata-kataku, _Teme_! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Naruto itu masih muda. Dia adalah pemuda yang sangat berbakat dalam bidang musik. Suaranya bagus, apa yang diucapkannya saat bernyanyi jelas, dan dia percaya diri saat melakukan gerakan koreografi. Tuhan begitu kejam—"

"Ya, aku juga yakin. Itu yang terbaik untuknya. Untuk rival sekaligus—"

**Death**

By

**Yuuki de Devil**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

"Pemirsa, penyanyi muda Konoha yang sedang naik daun—Uzumaki Naruto—dikabarkan tewas di apartemennya sendiri. Dia ditemukan sudah dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa di apartemennya yang berada di salah satu kawasan elit Konoha oleh _manager_-nya—Hatake Kakashi—pagi tadi." Seorang presenter berambut _pink _dan bermata _emerald _menyampaikan berita terhangat hari ini dari dalam sebuah benda kotak yang bisa menampilkan suara dan gambar bergerak—yah, kita mengenalnya sebagai televisi.

Benda kotak itu—televisi—terletak di ruang keluarga sebuah rumah—atau aku harus menyebutnya mansion saking besarnya. Di depan televisi itu terdapat satu set sofa berwarna coklat tua mendekati hitam. Di sofa tunggal, dapat kita lihat seorang pemuda bermata _ony_x dan berambut _raven _mendengarkan berita tersebut dengan ekspresi muka yang cukup serius.

Sedangkan, di sofa tunggal lain di seberang pemuda yang memperhatikan berita yang dibawakan seorang presenter bernama Haruno Sakura di televisi, ada seorang pemuda lain yang sama-sama bermata _onyx _dan bermabut _raven_. Bedanya, rambut pemuda yang pertama ber_style _melawan gravitasi dan yang kedua _style _rambutnya panjang dan diikat dengan karet berwarna hitam.

Ekspresi pemuda pertama dan kedua juga berbeda. Pemuda pertama terlihat sangat serius dan menyimak berita yang disampaikan presenter berambut _pink _yang sedang menyampaikan kabar teraktual yang sedang hangat-hangatnya diperbincangkan seluruh penjuru Konoha. Adapun pemuda kedua hanya menyeringai licik bercampur senang mendengar berita yang disampaikan Sakura.

"Hahaha! Lihat itu Sasuke! Si rambut kuning yang sok itu akhirnya mati! Rival beratmu mati, Sasuke! Hahaha!" Lelaki kedua tergelak mendengar kenyataan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto—rival berat dari adiknya—telah mati dari presenter wanita di sebuah acara berita lokal Konoha, "Sasuke! Pesaingmu sudah mati! Kau akan berjaya dan menjadi artis yang duduk di puncak! Kau adalah artis Konoha yang terbaik dan terhebat! Hahaha! Akhirnya—"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua. Tak dipedulikannya kelanjutan dari ungkapan kepuasan sang kakak yang lega mendengar Uzumaki Naruto mati, wafat—atau apapun kau menyebutnya. Yang jelas, ia muak mendengar ocehan kakaknya yang puas Uzumaki Naruto telah kehilangan eksistensinya di dunia.

Ia memang rival dari penyanyi muda bersuara emas dengan surai berwarna kuning terang yang sangat mencolok dan ber_orb sapphire _dikarenakan darah Amerika yang mengalir di dalam dirinya. Ia memang rival dari penyanyi muda penggila warna oranye dan makanan bernama ramen itu. Ia memang rival dari penyanyi bertalenta asal Konoha tersebut. Ia memang ingin mengalahkan penyanyi berdarah Amerika itu agar dapat berada di puncak tertinggi sebagai penyanyi paling berbakat dan bersuara terindah di Konoha.

Ya, seharusnya dia senang kan? Seharusnya dia bahagia kan? Seperti kata kakaknya. Uzumaki Naruto—rivalnya dalam dunia karir—telah mati. Tapi, nyatanya dia—Uchiha Sasuke—merasakan sesuatu seperti menghimpit dadanya. Sesak. Air matanya seakan ingin segera terjun bebas dan membentuk sungai di pipi pucatnya.

Uchiha bungsu yang menjadi idola banyak gadis tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu, Sasuke segera berlari menuju kamarnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia berlari sekuat yang dia bisa. Tak dipedulikannya berapa banyak _maid _yang dia tabrak. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah; harus secepat mungkin mencapai kamar. Agar dia bisa menumpahkan segala perasaan sesak yang menghimpit dadanya.

BRAK!

BRAK!

Oh, pintu kayu berwarna putih tulang dengan ukiran yang sangat indah itu sungguh malang. Setelah tiba di depan kamarnya, pemuda Uchiha ber_orb onyx _itu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar lalu menutupnya dengan tak kalah kasar pula. Pintu yang malang.

Kamar artis muda yang sedang naik daun asal Konoha itu didominasi warna biru tua—yang saking tuanya sepintas terlihat hitam. Mulai dari gorden jendela, kerpet, dan hampir semua benda yang berhubungan dengan kain berwarna biru tua—kecuali seprainya yang berwarna putih, mungkin. Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau pemuda ini adalah penyuka warna biru—khususnya biru yang—seperti aku katakan pada kalian tadi—saking tuanya sepintas tampak seperti hitam. _Image _emo memang sudah melekat pada anak dari Uchiha Fugaku—pemilik Sharingan ™.

Uchiha bungsu sang pemilik kamar bernuansa biru tua melangkahkan kakiknya menuju kasur _spring bed _–nya lalu merebahkan diri. Sembari menatap langit-langit, ia mengulang pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang penyanyi muda Konoha yang menyukai warna oranye...

**xXx**

"_Nah, Sasuke. Ini Uzumaki Naruto. Penyanyi yang akan jadi teman duet mu dalam acara kali ini. Aku harap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik, Sasuke, Naruto. Aku sangat berharap." Seorang wanita yang usianya menginjak setengah abad dan err—berdada besar—mengenalkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang dengan mata biru _sapphire_ pada pemuda ber_orb onyx _dan berambut _raven_._

_Pemuda yang diperkenalkan mengulurkan tangannya sembari menunjukkan cengiran lima jari khasnya seraya memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal, _Dattebayo_!"_

"_Huh! Hanya seorang _**Dobe**_rupanya. Aku ragu kau bisa bernyanyi dengan baik lalu mengimbangi suaraku, _Dobe_." Pemuda berambut _raven _yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke hanya memandangi tangan Naruto yang terulur hendak menjabat tangannya._

_Pemuda pirang itu menurunkan tangannya yang—tadinya—ingin menjabat Sasuke dan segera saja ekspresi penyandang nama Uzumaki berubah—mengangkat satu alisnya—, "Ap—heh, _Teme_! Jangan bicara sembarangan kau! Dasar _Kuso-Teme_! Lihat saja nanti! Akan aku kalahkan kau! Aku akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal dan melegenda di Konoha maupun di dunia internasional!" _

"_Huh! Do—"_

"_Sudah! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil memperebutkan permen saja! Sasuke, aku harap kau tidak meremehkan teman duet mu seperti itu. Naruto, cobalah untuk bersabar. Pokoknya kalian harus berduet dengan sangat baik nanti." Setelah berkata seperti itu, wanita paruhbaya—yang diketahui bernama Tsunade—berlalu dari tempat yang sebelumnya menjadi lokasi adu mulut antara Uchiha sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto._

"_Pegang kata-kataku, _Teme_! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Naruto pun juga ikut berlalu dari hadapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke diiringi tatapan mencemooh dari sang Uchiha bungsu._

_Pemuda ber_style _rambut 'melawan gravitasi' yang berwarna _raven_ tersebut berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu perkenalan dirinya dengan seorang artis muda penyuka warna oranye, "Coba kalahkan aku, _Dobe._ Kau tidak akan menang dariku."_

**xXx**

Tanpa dirinya menyadari, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya yang dingin dan pucat. Kristal-krital air mata yang susah payah ia tahan agar tidak meleleh dan membentuk sungai di pipinya berjatuhan. Ia menangis, tapi ia tersenyum.

'Keluarga? Kerabat? Bukan. Sahabat bahkan temanku pun bukan. Kau rivalku. Tapi, saat kematian mu, aku menangis. Apa yang telah terjadi padaku, _Kami-sama_? Kau apakan aku, _Baka-Dobe_?' Disembunyikannya mata ber_orb onyx _miliknya di balik kelopak mata pucatnya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman tipis yang menyiratkan sejuta perasaan yang tak dapat ditafsirkan dalam bahasa lisan maupun bahasa tulisan. Namun, sejuta perasaan itu hanya dapat dirasakan lewat bahasa hati.

Sejujurnya, ia bingung. Sasuke bingung dan tidak mengerti. Orang itu, artis muda penyuka warna oranye itu, Uzumaki Naruto itu—rivalnya dalam karir. Bersaing berusaha menjadi yang terbaik di kancah industri hiburan—khususnya wilayah Konoha.

"Selamat jalan, _Dobe_. Kau akan dirindukan oleh para _fans _dan semua orang yang pernah mengenal seorang Uzumaki Naruto—" Sasuke melanjutkan dalam hati, '—mungkin, termasuk aku. Yang entah kehilangan seorang rival—'

'—atau kehilangan 'sesuatu' yang lain.'

**xXx**

"_Okaa-chan_." Panggilan singkat dari anak bungsunya membuat Uchiha Mikoto yang tadi sedang termenung memandang langit biru lewat jendela menoleh.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Wanita yang telah dikaruniai Tuhan dua orang putra yang multi talenta dan berparas indah itu bertanya dengan suara yang serak. Jelas sekali ia baru saja berhenti menangis tanpa suara.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya mendengar suara ibunya yang serak, "Kenapa _Okaa-chan _menangis?" Tanya anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara tersebut pada sang ibu.

Mikoto tersenyum sedih dan membalikkan badannya kembali , "Naruto itu masih muda. Dia adalah pemuda yang sangat berbakat dalam bidang musik. Suaranya bagus, apa yang diucapkannya saat bernyanyi jelas, dan dia percaya diri saat melakukan gerakan koreografi. Tuhan begitu kejam. Kenapa orang semuda dia, sebaik dia, seberbakat dia, sudah dicabut nyawanya. Seharusnya _Kaa-chan_ lah yang pantas dicabut nyawanya."

Sambil berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari sana, ia berkomentar singkat, "Itu takdirnya, _Kaa-chan_. Yang terbaik untuknya."

"Kau pasti tidak menyukainya, anakku. Tapi, kau perlu tahu kalau dia pernah menolong ibumu ini..."

**xXx**

_CKIIIT!_

Sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi akan terjadi kecelakaan sebuah mobil sedan hitam menabrak seorang wanita berambut

raven _dan ber_orb onyx_—Uchiha Mikoto._

_Dari dalam mobil sedan hitam tersebut keluarlah seorang perempuan berambut coklat ikal. Dari penampilannya, mungkin ia model, bangsawan, atau apapun. Yang pasti ia adalah orang kaya, "HEH! KALAU JALAN LIHAT-LIHAT! DI MANA MATAMU, HA!" _

"_Maaf kan aku, No—"_

"_HARUSNYA KAU YANG MEMINTA MAAF PADA IBU INI!" Sebuah teriakan yang di dalamnya terdapat nada marah memotong perkataan Mikoto. Teriakan tersebut berasal dari seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang memakai jaket berwarna oranye, kacamata hitam, dan topi yang juga berwarna hitam guna menutupi siapa dia sebenarnya. _

_Tapi, dari helai-helai rambut kuning terang yang keluar dari topi, kulit tan, suara, dan postur tubuhnya—jika teliti—kita dapat mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya._

_Figur itu menuju mendekati Mikoto dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar, "KAU YANG SALAH! Kau yang hampir saja membuat Ibu ini celaka!" Geram figur itu. Jelas sekali ia tidak menyukai perkataan gadis pengemudi mobil sedan hitam._

_Gadis itu berbalik akan memasuki mobilnya. Tetapi sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan aktifitas yang sedang dilakukannya—otomatis juga menghentikan umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari bibirnya, "Minta maaf pada ibu ini."_

_Cukup lama gadis itu diam mematung ditempatnya. Bermacam sumpah serapah diucapkannya dalam hati. Untuk figur pemuda misterius yang sok menjadi 'pahlawan' itu maupun untuk ibu-ibu berrambut _raven_ yang hampir ditabraknya tadi._

"_CEPAT!" Dia tersentak mendengar bentakan yang—ia tahu pasti—ditujukan padanya._

_Gadis berambut coklat ikal itu berbalik. Ditatapnya figur itu dengan tajam. Ia yakin, figur itu adalah pemuda berumur antara 20-22 tahun, bermata biru—atau hitam, mungkin—, dan rambutnya kuning._

"FINE_! Aku minta maaf. Puas?" Setelah berkata seperti itu, sang gadis berrambut coklat ikal itu masuk ke mobilnya dan langsung meluncur melanjutkan perjalanannya._

"_Tidak sopan! Cih! Ah, apa Ibu tidak apa-apa?" tanya figur pemuda misterius itu pada Mikoto setelah sang pelaku pembuat keonaran pergi._

_Ada beberapa saat dimana Mikoto tergagap dan tak bisa berkata-kata—terpana,"T-tidak apa-apa, Nak. Te-terima kasih." Mikoto sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada figur yang telah berjasa menolongnya._

"_Tapi, saya tidak yakin akan hal itu, Bu. Bagaimana kalau Ibu ikut saya saja? Saya akan mengobati Ibu." Figur itu terlihat tersenyum pada Mikoto, 'Anak muda ini baik sekali. Ah, semoga Kami-sama mau memberi balasan yang setimpal.'_

"_T-tapi, Nak—"_

"_Saya memaksa lho, Bu." _

_Ibu yang telah dikaruniai dua orang putra itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah Nak, kalau kamu memaksa."_

**xXx**

_Seorang lelaki berkulit tan dan bermata sapphire berjalan mendekati sesosok wanita berrambut _raven_ dan bermata _onyx_, "Bagaimana, Bu? Apa Ibu sudah lebih baik?" Lelaki berkulit _tan_ yang memakai kaus oranye dan celana hitam selutut itu bertanya sembari tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah sang wanita yang baru saja selesai diperiksa oleh seorang dokter wanita._

_Mikoto menoleh dan segera mengembangkan senyum, "Sudah lebih baik, Uzumaki-_san_. Aku tidak menyangka jika orang yang menolongku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa bertemu langsung denganmu, Uzumaki-_san_."_

"_Bu, sejujurnya saya lebih suka dipanggil 'Naruto' atau 'Nak' seperti ibu pertama kali memanggil saya setelah orang yang hampir menabrak Ibu itu pergi. Panggilan 'Nak' itu mengingatkan saya pada ibu kandung dan ayah kandung saya yang telah meninggal empat tahun silam." Naruto tersenyum saat mengatakan kenangan pahitnya tentang orang tuanya yang meninggal empat tahun silam. Berusaha tegar._

"_Ah ya, Nak. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika kau tidak datang pada saat itu."_

_Uzumaki muda itu menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "Tidak masalah, Bu. Saya senang bisa membantu orang yang sedang kesulitan. Lagipula, kan Ibu tidak salah tadi. Tapi cewek nggak tahu malu itu yang salah. Hehehe. Lain kali minta tolong pada saya ya, kalau ada kesulitan."_

"_Iya, Nak. Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, Ibu pamit pulang dulu ya?" Mikoto berdiri dari sofa putih yang didudukinya tadi._

"_Saya antar ya, Bu?" Sang penyanyi muda asal Konoha yang sedang naik daun juga berdiri dari tempat duduknya._

"_Tidak perlu, Nak. Kau sudah banyak membantu Ibu. Kalau begitu, permisi dulu Nak." Mikoto beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri setelah sedikit membungkukkan badannya._

"_Hati-hati di jalan..."_

**xXx**

"Jadi, _Okaa-chan _pernah di tolong Si Do—maksudku, Naruto?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnnya mendengar cerita ibu kandungnya.

"Iya. Dia anak yang baik, Sasuke. Kau tahu? Kami sempat bertukar nomor ponsel. Dan, Naruto yang pertama menghubungiku. Semenjak itu kami semakin dekat. Akumemanggapnya seperti anakku sendiri—"

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk, "Kenapa _Kaa-chan _tidak pernah bilang padaku, _Otou-san_, atau _Aniki _tentang kecelakaan dan Naruto yang menolong _Kaa-chan_! Kenapa?"

Mikoto memejamkan matanya, ingin menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya. Seolah, angin itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu—bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena Naruto sudah tenang disana—tak memikirkan masalah duniawi lagi. Dan Naruto—telah mempercayakan semua perasaan yang dirasakan pada wanita dengan dua orang putra, "_Kaa-chan _tidak ingin kalian khawatir. _Kaa-chan _harap, jawaban _Kaa-chan _ini bisa membuatmu puas, Sasuke. Karena _Kaa-chan _menyatakan apa yang sesungguhnya."

"Tapi—"

"Bisa aku melanjutkan cerita ku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke sedikit kaget karena nada suara ibunya yang bergetar. Mungkin, ibunya menahan tangis—yah, bagaimanapun, Naruto pernah menolongnya dan sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak, bukan?, "Hn." Jawaban Sasuke itu sungguh bukan jawaban. Karena 'hn' bisa diartikan berbeda oleh setiap orang. Apalagi 'hn' itu ditujukan pada ibu kandungnya. Tapi, apa mau dikata, kan? Itu adalah ciri khas seorang Uchiha Sas—maksudku, semua keluarga Uchiha. Terutama adalah para laki-lakinya.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, saat kau, Itachi-_kun_, dan Fugaku sedang tidak berada di rumah, Naruto menelfonku...,"

**xXx**

"Moshi-moshi_, Mikoto-_Ba-chan_?" sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menyambutnya saat diangkatnya panggilan itu._

"_Iya, Naruto-_kun_? Ada perlu apa, Nak?" Mikoto menjawab sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tunggal coklat tua di ruang keluarga mansion Uchiha. Betapa senangnya wanita berambut _raven_ itu saat orang yang sudah dianggapnya anak menelfon._

"Ba-chan_? Apa aku mengganggumu?" suara di sana terdengar ragu. _

"_Tentu tidak, Nak. Aku kan hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Justru aku yang harus bertanya padamu, apa kau tidak sibuk? Masih sempatnya artis muda yang sedang naik daun seperti dirimu menelfon orang tidak penting seperti _Ba-chan_ ini." Walau Mikoto tahu, Naruto tak akan melihat senyumnya, ia tersenyum._

"_Ah, _Ba-chan_. Tentu saja _Ba-chan_ sangat penting bagiku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun mengganggu _Ba-chan_ seperti gadis dengan sedan hitamnya waktu itu." _

"_Kau ini ada-ada saja, Naruto. Jadi, kau ada perlu apa dengan _Ba-chan_?"_

"Ba-chan_, apakah aku bisa menitipkan sesuatu untuk Si Tem-maksudku, Sasuke lewat _Ba-chan_? Bisakah, _Ba-chan_?"_

_Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya—heran, "Kenapa tidak kau berikan langsung padanya, Naruto-_kun_? Kenapa harus lewat _Ba-chan_?"_

"_Karena... umurku tidak akan panjang lagi, _Ba-chan_."_

_Mikoto membelalakkan mata beriris _onyx_ miliknya—kaget. Sangat kaget, "Bicara apa kau, Naruto? Kau masih muda, sehat, dan bertalenta! Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau umurmu tidak panjang lagi?"_

"_Ukh, ya... Itu... Firasat, _Ba-chan_. Itu hanya firasatku saja—"_

_Mendengar itu, Mikoto membuka mulutnya—hendak berkata sesuatu. Tapi, Uzumaki penggemar warna oranye itu lebih dahulu berkata, "—tapi, firasatku tak pernah meleset, _Ba-chan_. Sejauh ini, belum. Dan aku yakin, firasatku tentang umurku yang tidak panjang lagi itu benar."_

_Perkataan itu, dikatakan dengan sangat tegas. Sungguh, itu sangat bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang biasanya, "Jadi, _Ba-chan_. Bisa aku menitipkan sesuatu untuk Sasuke?" Naruto berbicara lagi._

"_Ya, Naruto-_kun_. Tentu."_

"_Yang ingin aku titipkan adalah sebuah kalimat, _Ba-chan_. Tolong _Ba-chan_ sampaikan pada Sasuke, bahwa aku—"_

**xXx**

"—bahwa Naruto mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"A-apa? _Kaa-chan _bercanda, kan?" Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu membelalakkan matanya. _Shock_, terkejut, kaget. Ibunya pasti bercanda. Mana mungkin si _Dobe _itu—

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku, Sasuke. Aku tidak sedang bercanda atau main-main. Itu yang dikatakannya." Mikoto berkata dengan suara yang menyiratkan kesungguhan dan kebenaran.

"..." _Speechless_. Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Suara dan intonasi yang duganakan ibunya menyiratkan sebuah kebenaran.

"Dia sendiri menganggap dirinya bodoh. Dia bodoh karena mau mencintai seorang dengan wajah sedingin es sepertimu. Dia bodoh karena dia bisa mencintai rivalnya sendiri. Dia bodoh karena mencintai seorang pria. Dia bodoh karena dia tidak sanggup mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya padahal ingin. Dia bodoh—" jeda beberapa saat,

"—karena sudah mati sebelum mengutarakan perasaannya padamu. Dia ingin mengatakannya langsung padamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tetapi, dia—Uzumaki Naruto—yang biasanya dikenal ceria, pemberani, dan optimis, terlalu takut akan penolakan darimu. Pesimis."

"..." Lagi-lagi, Uchiha bungsu itu tidak dapat berkata-kata. Kata-katanya macet di tengah jalan. Lidahnya kelu.

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku yakin Naruto tidak menyesali kematiannya. Mungkin, di sisi lain dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa dia bodoh karena telah mati sebelum mengatakan perasaannya padamu, dia merasa bersyukur sudah dipanggil Tuhan—"

"—karena, dia tak perlu mendengar reaksimu saat tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia bersyukur karena tidak akan menerima penolakanmu secara langsung. Dan bagaimana pun juga, inilah jalan yang terbaik yang telah dipilihkan Tuhan untuk Naruto." Mikoto menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Ia lega telah memenuhi permintaan Naruto tiga hari yang lalu.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Mikoto yang sedang berbincang.

Itachi berhenti melangkahkan kakinya setelah menemukan orang-orang yang dicari-carinya sedari tadi, "_Kaa-chan_, Sasuke-_ototou_. Kalian sedang membicarakan pesta apa yang akan kita adakan untuk merayakan kematian si Uzumaki sok itu ya? Kok Itachi nggak diajak, sih? Aku kan juga mau ikut pesta kematian Uzumaki kuning yang sok itu."

"..."

Tidak ada yang menjawab perkataan Itachi. Sasuke dan Mikoto terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Atau, mereka memang sengaja tidak mau menjawab? Hanya mereka berdua dan _Kami-sama _yang tahu.

Itachi menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahunya, "Pokoknya kalau supnya dingin jangan salahkan aku." Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Perutnya sudah keroncongan dari tadi, masih harus mencari adik dan ibunya lagi. Sekarang waktunya isi perut!

Setelah Itachi pergi dan langkah kakinya tidak lagi terdengar, Sasuke menatap ibunya, "Ya, aku juga yakin. Itu yang terbaik untuknya. Untuk rival sekaligus—"Jeda. Sasuke menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat, "—orang yang kucintai."

Setelah berkata begitu, dia berjalan meninggalkan ibunya yang memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Dalam hati ia berbisik, 'Si _Dobe _itu memang bodoh. Huh. Takut pada penolakanku, mengatakan cinta lewat orang lain—'

Sasuke meraskan dadanya sesak lagi, tapi dia mencoba tidak membuat air matanya meluncur dan membentuk sungai lagi. '_Dobe _bodoh. _Baka_. Kenapa firasatmu tidak meleset saja sih? Kenapa kau harus pergi lebih dulu?'

Sasuke mengembangkan senyum tipisnya, 'Tapi, seperti aku bilang tadi. Aku yakin, itu yang terbaik untuknya. Untuk orang yang aku cintai.'

**-End-**

Arrrgh! Fict apaan ini! Gaje dan jelek sangat #headbang. Fict buat SN Day kacaaaau! Ini SasuNaru ato NaruSasuuu sebenernyaaaa? Saya kerjakan fict ini dalam waktu 3 hari. TIGA HARI CUMA DAPET BEGINIIIII? Maaf, _Minna-san_. Saya lagi setres #garuk2aspalsambilnangisdarah. Saya naik dengan nilai yang sangat-sangat-sangat-tidak-memuaskan-sekali. Arrrghh! Tapi, sumpah lho. Ini chapter dan fict oneshot saya yang paling panjang. 10 setengah lembar microsoft word #naripompom #dijitak

Buat **Angell**-_nee _yang sudah janji pada saya untuk mereview, saya tunggu janji Anda. Muahahaha. #evilLaugh. Dan buat **Devangel Heavaell**, kalau tidak ada kamu aku gak akan inget ada SN Day. Makasih, Koi #hug #plak.

Ehm, maaf ya kalau fict saya cuma nyampah FNI aja. Maaf ya. Kritik membangun, saran, pemberitahuan di mana typo-nya juga boleh. Intinya, terima kasih sudah membaca fict saya :D Semoga berkenan.

_**Sign,**_

**Yuuki de Devil**_**.**_


End file.
